Inverse and Gabrieve Detective Association
by Red-Lunatic
Summary: Miss Carla Ul Copt stepped into the office of Dectective's Inverse and Gabrieve with an ordinary problem. As soon as the two detectives begin to slove clues one by one they take unexpected turns for another
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
As I stare into my smoke filled office, the door silently creeps open. I tip my cigar into it's ash try. The small women who enters is none other than my secretary, Miss Amelia Wel Telsa De Saillune. Rather odd name don't you think . she came all the way from . Asia I think . Anyways . She walks in and sets my cup of coffee on the telephone, which the phone hangs broken, desk.  
  
God . she's wearing that god-forsaken pink blouse I told her not to wear again. It's so . pink . and . yuck . I hate pink .  
  
By the way, I never did mention what I do for a living dear reader, I am the best detective in all of London! I run from crime to crime solving the most indescribable unbelievably, horrific and almost indessolvable crimes  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuummmm . Miss Inverse?"  
  
"What?!?!?!"  
  
"There's no such word as indessolvable." 


	2. Chapter 1 A New Case

Chapter 1  
  
The day slowly started as the rim of the sun slowly shone over the edged of the town as if taunting the inhabitants. The rust on the buildings hung defiantly as the earlier risers rose from bed followed by the smoke that puffed out of the chimneys. Along the small streets of the slowly awaking London doors began to open and shops signs switched to "OPEN".  
  
Among the shops and public places was a small building in the corner of London, tucked away so far it would have been impossible to find only for its sign that stood on the top of the building. Though it was, the sign, ripped and torn with mud stains that covered most of it and the paint and wood was beginning to chip off it stood un teetering. If some where lucky and had been there 21 years ago the sign would have been legible and across it would have read: "Inverse and Gabrieve Detective's Association". The lean building looked as if it was crammed in between the two buildings where it sat because it looked ugly with a gap so at the last resort this was jammed between the blocks. The sides of it had been gnawed away at by the years and bricks all around seemed missing. Most of the window's were fogged up or broken in with wooden boards barring them up. It was about 5 stories high.  
  
The owners of the building had long passed away. But being there almost as a monument it some what, and the job, became a family heirloom. It has been handed down for almost 5 generations, producing some of the most well known detectives and agents. Now there luck hasn't seemed to improve very much . the owners now are not exactly doing to well . economically . and socially.  
  
"How many times have I told you to not read over my shoulder!" said the red head scolding her secretary. She closed her pocket journal and tied it shut.  
  
"Sorry Miss Mina, it's just that it wasn't a word and I wanted to help edit ." started the secretary but closed her mouth tightly when she received a glares from her boss. The redhead sighed and leaned back into her chair placing her feet up on the table as her secretary placed her tea on the side wrinkling her nose and her boss's dirty shoes.  
  
Mina Inverse was one of the owners of the building, her great-grandfather and her partner's were the ones that had decided to hand down the honor of being inspectors to their kin. On the walls hung plaques and pictures of recent and/or deceased family members of the same trade. On the left wall where shelves that had metals of honor and trophies that shone no more for the dust that coated them was to thick. Mina looked longingly at that shelve each day imagining her name being up there on day. The last time their family name was presented a trophy was when her sister, she shuddered at the thought of her, had brought down a whole house full of crooks and criminals. Her sister was still young but quit the job handing it over to Mina and got a job as a waitress at a café near Hampstead Heath.  
  
Mina was brought out of her deep though as she heard the floor boards creak outside the office right under the door. Getting this office redone was her first priority when the company got the money. Amelia who was just dusting the walls and coat hanger walked over to the door and opened it. In walked a man of twice the height of Mina.  
  
He had yellow piercing eyes and his aqua green hair hung over his eyes. As he walked in an evil smirk formed on his lips and Mina scowled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said half growling getting up from her desk. The man made his way over to the front of her desk the smile still on his lips. He wore no hat or coat but only a white shirt with her gray pants and suspenders. When he reached the desk her leaned forward and gripped the edge of the desk with his powerful hands.  
  
"Now that wasn't a very ladylike of you was it Miss Inverse," he said coolly. Amelia was now standing behind them at the door looking worried that a fight might break out.  
  
"I don't have to act ladylike around you," she said as calmly back as ever crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"No I suppose not, though you never act ladylike around anyone. But it probably doesn't surprise them because your figure sure doesn't look very ladylike either." Lina shot her self forward her petite hands gripping the end of the desk and leaning forward as well. There foreheads where almost touching each of them having a scowling look on their faces.  
  
"Take it back," Mina hissed. Instead of replying the man whipped his hand out and took her journal which was laying shut beside him. Mina gasped somewhat and made a jump for it but it was too late he had already undone the bindings and was reading. A lump of hate was boiling up in side of her and so was her anger.  
  
"Mr. Brown! Please leave at once, you are not welcome here," said her secretary's determined voice from behind her. The man turned and walked over to her his figure towering over her. He bent down so they were about face to face then he smiled. Her face was flushed so red it looked as if she were going to faint but she kept her stern look on. He tossed his head back and laughed and with that he pushed the journal into Amelia's chest and headed for the door. Just as he opened it he turned around to bear his yellow eyes on Mina and said -  
  
"Back off from this one Inverse, it's out of your league. Stay out of my way," and with that his footsteps died down the hall. Amelia who had slowly recovered shut the door and placed the book back on her boss's desk. Mina sat down very quickly her hand dug into the arms of her chair and she clenched her teeth.  
  
"Who does eh think he is!!! Oh the Victor makes me so mad! If I ever get my hands on him I'll ." she trailed of as she made strangling motions with her hands. Amelia smiled and chuckled some at the idea for her self she did have some kind of hate for that man.  
  
"You shouldn't push your self to hard though Miss Mina we still have a job to do," she said reassuring her partner tapping her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"Ya . I guess but I wonder what he meant by 'Back off from this one Inverse'? God I hate that man!!! He thinks he knows everything!! We'll I'll show him we'll get a case and beat him to it," Mina said smiling as she thought of her self holding ten trophies and millions stacked behind her as she laughed her head off and Victor stood crying somewhat as he lost his job. She furrowed her brow as she though more then she realized something. " Uuuuhhhhhhhhhh . Amelia?"  
  
"Yes Miss Inverse?" she said as she collected the cold tea from the paper covered desk.  
  
"Where's Gourd? He's a half an hour late," she asked straightening her tie.  
  
As if right on queue they heard a large thumping as if someone was bringing a heard of elephants down the hall. The closed door slammed open and both of the women jumped so when it did. A taller man then before stumbled in. His long blonde hair swung from under his hat and his bleu eyes widen as he tripped over his own feet crashing to the floor. The other two both sweatdropped as he rolled to his front looking somewhat dazed.  
  
"Oh dear," said the secretary, "Are you alright Mr. Gabrieve?" She scurried over to the man and helped him up. He held his hand in his head and Mina shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Good afternoon Gourd, nice entrance as always." The man smiled as if she was giving him a real compliment and mumbled the word thanks. After steadying him self he sat down in the chair in front of Mina's desk.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I slept in and then . would you believe it I got lost again," he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I believe it, but anyways . why were you in such a rush to get here?" she said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said slamming his fist into his open palm, "I almost forgot about that . it's uuuuummmmmm . Well uuuuuuhhhhhh . err . Now I remember! I was really important too!"  
  
"Well that what was it?!" said Mina her patient wearing thin a vein appearing on her temple.  
  
"There's a lady down stairs to see us, she wants to hire us," he said shaking his head as if he had thought if over before and was pleased with his answer.  
  
Mina had jumped up in her excitement she clasped onto Gourd's wrist and pulled him out from the office grabbing her hat with her other hand. Amelia was slowly on their heels as they all raced down the spiral stair case leading to the main office. Mina was so ecstatic all month she had been waiting for a real case, especially now that her rival Victor had made his visit today, and now their was one right at their feet.  
  
Amelia, in the process of running, her heel of her shoes had snapped and she fell forward only to collide into Gourd who, like a trio of dominos, fell over Mina. Now they all sped towards the stairs in a mass of three. Mina's head hit the stair and she cursed as they still went on their way down the stairs like a pool ball. At the second last step they hit a bump which sent them somewhat flying into the air and landing at the bottom. Amelia groaned as she found her self at the bottom of the pile. Mina was pounding the floor with her fists a cursing.  
  
"Oh this sucks this sucks this sucks!!!" If it weren't for the little coughing sound of someone right before them Mina would have probably continued to choke Gourd, who was at the moment unconscious and laying on top of her. Mina smiled nervously as she looked up to see a woman standing right in front of her.  
  
She had blonde hair that reached past her back and her bleu eyes sparkled with some fascination at them. Taking in she was probably very wealthy by the way she was dressed. She had a simple pale bleu dress on that matched her hat and a pink rose was fastened right over her heart. She looked down a smiled at them.  
  
Tipping her hat to the lady, Mina said - "Welcome to Inverse and Gabrieve Detective's Association for hire, Ma'am. How may we help you?" 


	3. Chapter 2 Stories To Dampen the Soul and...

Chapter 2  
  
"So it's Carla Ul Copt?"  
  
"Yes, that is my name."  
  
Mina sat down in the chair next to Gourd. They both were facing their new client. The woman had her hands in her lap and was peering around the room with a look of interest as they both looked at each other and shrugged. Now back in the office upstairs, they could start business.  
  
"Well, my name is Mina Inverse, and this is my partner, Gourd Gabriev." She said, extending out her hand to show the woman who now was looking at them intently.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss Mina, and you to, Mr. Gabriev." She said, smiling as he waved to her. Carla lifted the hat off her head and placed it in her lap, and shook her head of hair out of her face.  
  
Just as Mina was about to open her mouth to talk, the door opened suddenly. The woman jumped slightly in her chair and clutched her hat tighter. Amelia walked in holding a tray, upon which sat three teacups and a plate of biscuits. She smiled at the client, walked into the middle, and set the plate down on the coffee table that sat between the other three. The teacups were of old china, and all of them had chips around the rim. The one in front of Gourd had a crack. Mina looked at her employee and raised an eyebrow. She had noticed when she was walking in that she was limping slightly. While the others were making small talk and Amelia was introducing herself, Mina looked down at her secretary's shoes. She smiled some and laughed silently to herself. The heel of her left shoe was intact thanks to a clump of tape that was wrapped around it sloppily.  
  
"Well Miss Ul Copt, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as if to tell me and my partner, Gourd here, why it is you've come here. Surely not for small talk?" Said Mina, grabbing the attention of the two blondes and the raven-haired Amelia.  
  
Carla flushed slightly, then sighed -"Yes you're right Miss Mina. Well first of all the reason I picked to come to this place is because-"  
  
"Our name is well known and you've heard of my excellent detective work!!!" Mina interrupted, one foot on the table, one hand pressed to herself, the other out in a fist, and smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Hey what about me.?" Said Gourd in a small voice.  
  
"Actually, quite the opposite." She said laughing slightly, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. "It was because I found a detective agency that was so remote and almost impossible to find, because I prefer it not to go public. I'm sorry if I've offended you." She said, smiling gently as Mina fell back into her chair with a sad look on her face, only to wave her hand dismissively.  
  
"No, no it's quite all right.err, before you continue, I was wondering about the fee?"  
  
"The fee.? No wonder this place isn't well known." Carla said, abashed, her finger on her chin as if pondering what she said. Mina bared her teeth slightly, and Gourd nodded his head as if agreeing; only to receive a death glare and a rising fist from his partner. "Well . how many shillings will you need?"  
  
On the word "shillings" Mina stopped her hand and went right into business mode. She took out a tiny notebook and pen.  
  
"Now, it depends what kind of case it is, how much effort will be needed, and extra money expenses like for the bills and food???"  
  
"Bills.food? But that doesn't concern what I'm asking you to do!" Carla said her voice sounding worried and somewhat upset.  
  
"If we're going to be working on this case, we'll be up all night and we'll need our strength up, so that would be appropriate for you to pay us the money for it, correct?" Said Mina, pointing the pen at Carla as she wrote notes down.  
  
"Well I guess so."  
  
"You're gonna be paying a lot. This one eats like a horse." Said Gourd, clasping his hand on Mina's shoulder. She turned and gave him a rather hard "tap" in the stomach. Gourd, now dazed, held his stomach as the red head seemed to calculate the cost in her notebook. Amelia leaned over and whispered into her ear, her hand cupped so the woman couldn't hear.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuummmm.Miss Mina, if I might add . should you put the price so costly? She may be rich, but that doesn't mean."  
  
"Look, we haven't paid the rent in over two months, and the tax payer isn't going to let us off any longer." She whispered back. "Unless you want to give him another kiss?" That shut Amelia right back up. She turned to Carla, who looked quite distressed as she turned the hat she held in her hands, and said -"Well Miss Ul Copt, that sums up to about 30 pounds!"  
  
"30 pounds! Oh, father is going to kill me!" Exclaimed Carla, holding her face with her hands, shaking her head. Mina was smiling and nodding, her arm crossed over her chest. Amelia was patting their clients arm, and Gourd was consuming all the biscuits, to occupied to be bothered with anything else.  
  
Carla slowly took out her purse from her sash and fumbled in it, tears streaming down her face, muttering how she was going to be in so much trouble. After the money was handed over and stuffed into Mina's pocket she got up and began to pace the room tapping the end of her chin with her pen.  
  
"Well now that we've come to an agreement with the money in advance, you should start by telling us what the problem is." Mina finished off, stopping behind her own chair and placing her arms folded over the back looking, at the blonde. Carla cleared her throat and placed the purse back into her sash, her face dropping suddenly, as if a cloud of sorrow had just filled her head.  
  
"It started only two months ago.  
  
~~~~ ****~~~~  
  
I was at my house one day, in my room writing in my diary of my days passage, when I heard a terrible scream coming from my mother's room. When I had reached the room, I saw the maid, her head was on my mother's bosom and she was weeping. Fear ran through me, like ice freezing a lake. Soon my two brothers, Jonathon and Michael, my father and my cousin Mills arrived. I fell beside the maid and held her in my arms as we wept together, leaving the other men in confusion. Jonathon and Michael were both sent out to get a doctor. Father came over to mother's bed and kneeled down beside me, and taking my hands he asked;  
  
'My dear Carla, what has happened here?' He said his voice failing him, for by now they had all guessed what was wrong."  
  
"What was wrong?" Gourd interrupted.  
  
"She was dead numbskull .am I right?" Mina asked turning to Carla, who had by now tears in her eyes and was turning her hat once again. She nodded.  
  
"I told him through my woes of what I had heard. Father and my cousin tried to get a straight answer out of the maid, but they never could. Every time she started, she went into hysterics, so finally Mills sent for another maid and took Mary, my mother's maid, out of the room. When the doctor arrived, I was sent out of the room, for they didn't want me to worry anymore. One of the last times I got to look at my mother's face was then. I craned my neck as Mills escorted me to my room. She must have died without a struggle, for she looked quite peaceful, but her face was unusually pale."  
  
"Soon after my mother's death, the funeral was beautiful mind you; I still go and place flowers on her grave every Sunday . my brother Michael got sick. You must understand this, Michael was a beautiful man. He used to go out and pull pranks on people with my brother, and he went out in my or my mother's clothes, and people mistook him for a woman. He had wonderful long brown hair that I was often jealous of. Father was often disappointed in Michael, because he wasn't into anything manly by father's accord. He loved music and dancing, Michael was a wonderful dancer. Now that Michael was sick, I was fretting so, he was the only one I talked to so much. He was my best friend, for I never was allowed to get out much, Father was very overprotective. So out of concern for Michael, he was sent out of town to go to a hospital. I hear he is recovering quite fine now that he has left. But Jonathon wasn't so fortunate."  
  
"He died too? Wow, you don't have much luck in your family." Said Gourd, shaking his head. Carla burst into tears and buried her face into her hands. Mina glared at Gourd and crunched his toe under hers.  
  
"That must have been awful for you." Said Amelia sympathetically.  
  
After regaining her composure, Carla bowed her head.  
  
"I'm sorry for making such a scene. It's just that, now my father has grown ill with the same symptoms. I fear greatly for him, for he is too stubborn to leave town while I stay here alone." She was now wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes.  
  
Mina was now writing down notes on her notepad, pausing every moment or so to think. Now the office was in dead silence, except for the sound of Mina's pen scratching against the paper. Gourd took a side-glance at the clock and his stomach gave a little rumble, it was, after all, noon now.  
  
Amelia had now retired back downstairs to her office, and through the un- insolated floorboards she could be heard tapping away at the typewriter. Carla placed her hat back on her head as Mina silently put away her notebook in her back pocket, and her pen into her bosom pocket.  
  
"Well its noon now and I think after all this sad talk we all deserve a big lunch? What do you say Mina?" Said Gourd as he rose from his chair and brushed off his pants, his coat hung over his arm as he placed his hat on. Mina beamed at the idea.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea Gourd! You do come up with some bright ideas after all." She said, getting up herself. "Will you be joining us?" She asked, tuning to Miss Ul Copt.  
  
"I don't see why not, besides lunch would be the perfect thing to get all this off my mind." Carla said standing up and straightening out her skirt. Gourd placed out his arm and Carla smiled, bowing her head somewhat, and took it. Mina's eye twitched somewhat .he was being a gentleman .plus ... this might get them extra bonus points money wise . Mina thought to herself, then smiled.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!!!" And with that, all three of them trudged out the door to find an appetizing place.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Hallo again. I'm sorry for not updating sooner ^_^'' I actually didn't realize I had written this chapter and not updated, hehehehe silly me . well, keep reading cause I'll keep posting ^_^'' This fic is going to take a odd turn soon so keep in touch! ^_^V 


	4. Chapter 3 Bloody Brawling

Chapter 3  
  
Rays of sunlight gleamed over the large parasol that rose out of the heart of the table. Mina quietly stirred her tea as she leaned her cheek into her palm, her elbow propped up on the table's ledge.  
  
The small café they had found was perfect for the privacy they needed. Upstairs on a large patio that over looked the market and busy streets below. There was enough noise for them not to be heard but enough to hear each other across the table. After stuffing down about twelve pieces of cake each Gourd and Mina ordered tea, while all the long Carla nursed her single cup of tea.  
  
"So do you think that your cousin Mills might be behind the murders?" Mina questioned, as if she were talking to her self oppose to inquiring to Carla out loud.  
  
"That's just inhuman, why would he do something like that?!" Gourd said looking at Mina in disbelief.  
  
"Killing kin wouldn't matter to some people as long as money is involved. Greed runs the countries as much as the Lord dose these days. That's why he is my number one suspect, Gourd," said Mina, "Considering that is all what I can assume with the information I have."  
  
"M-mills would never do anything like that Miss Mina. He loves our family as much as his own. He would never harm anyone," Carla said shaking. The idea of the only one she could really trust now being the one she should most fear was almost unbearable.  
  
"And maybe that's why he loves you as much as his family, because you have money. Think about it, poisoning all of you would be the easiest, quickest and most undetectable way of killing of you and your family. That would also explain why they look pale by death and no struggle. Dieing in their sleep . At least it wasn't painful," Mina trailed off as Gourd and Carla looked at her. She took a sip of her tea and then still holding it up looked to Carla.  
  
"I just hope you aren't right Miss Mina. I couldn't stand to know that Mills was the killer," she said her voice wavering.  
  
"Mina, if it is true how will we prove this Moils guys responsible?" whispered Gourd leaning over to her so that the distressed Carla would not hear.  
  
"Well, you could wait one night and hide inside Carla's room. So when I come into poison her you could catch me red handed, considering she is the only healthy one left you should have guessed she would have been my next target," said a composed voice, holding a suggestion of mockery in it, from behind Mina's back.  
  
"That would work, Mina. Actually I was thinking along the same lines," said Gourd valuing what he had just heard nodding.  
  
"There is one problem with that Gourd," Mina said smiling as she tilted back in her chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That wasn't me speaking."  
  
Gourd raised an eyebrow as Mina turned in her chair. Fallowing her actions Gourd turned as well.  
  
"Cousin Mills!!!" shouted Carla joyfully as she hopped from her chair and jumped into the man's arm. He picked her up spun in a circle finishing with an embrace as a father would do to his young daughter. Placing her down on the ground again Mills slowly stepped back, his hands placed on her shoulders, and smiled.  
  
"You are still as beautiful as ever," he said good-naturedly hugging Carla again.  
  
"I take it you are Mills Ul Copt?" asked Mina as know she was standing with Gourd the both of them facing Carla's back. Mills looked up from his cousin's face smiling but as he reached Mina's gaze a stern look appeared.  
  
His dark gold eyes stared into Mina's rubies eyes they both where full of suspicion and malice towards each other. Their gaze was broken as Carla interrupted the mental quarrel.  
  
"Mills I would like you to meet Miss Mina Inverse and Mr Gourd Gabriev, they the detectives I have hired," she said standing aside letting the trio have room to greet each other. Gourd walked up first and stuck out his large fist. Mills grasped it and they shook whole heartedly.  
  
"Glad to meet you sir," Gourd said tipping his hat only to receive and small bow from the man.  
  
"Likewise, I expect you to be Miss Inverse. I have heard so much about you, it is an honor to be in your presents," Mills said in a courteous and very gentleman manner holding out his hand for a more delicate shake. Mina stood gazing at him for a few seconds before she even started to elevate her hand. When they shook it was very swift and stiff, unlike Gourd's long and friendly shake.  
  
"I have also heard much about you, I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon," she said, adding "Sooner than you think," mentally.  
  
"I hope so," Mills agreed. "But now I must be taking off with Carla. It has been a pleasure meeting you both." Mills bowed deeply his blond hair falling over his shoulders as he did. With a quick turn he was swiftly out the double doors and out of sight. Carla turned to them and smiled.  
  
"I will phone you as soon as I can Miss Mina. If anything else happens you'll be sure to hear from me," she said turning as well.  
  
"Uhhh . Maybe phoning us wouldn't be the greatest idea ." said Gourd laughing somewhat. Carla turned and looked at him raising her petite eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well you see. The phone is broken . One time Mina got really mad ."  
  
"Hehehe, Miss Ul Copt doesn't need to know the whole story, Gourd, does she. Besides her cousin is waiting downstairs for her," Mina said smiling through clenched teeth as she stood on Gourd's toe and gave him an overly hard slap on the back.  
  
"OH that's right, Mills will be angry if I make him wait to long! I must leave know good bye," Carla said hurriedly as she curtsied barley and sped down the stairs almost pushing over a waiter down the stairs.  
  
"He was a nice guy wasn't he, not so bad that Miles," Gourd said sitting back down tossing his hat on the table. Mina sat down thought her head never moved from the direction of were the two Ul Copt's had disappeared. "Mina . You there?"  
  
"Hmm . Oh sorry I was just thinking. I don't know about him. What if he is behind all the murders?"  
  
"I highly doubt that Mina," said Gourd laughing. Mina's eyebrow twitched as she turned to look at her partner.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
"Because . he told us what to do if he was the murder, that means he isn't . right?" said Gourd his laughter ceasing and looking at Mina who had her brow furrowed as she folded he hands and placed her chin on them. She lifted her gaze to Gourd's and sighed.  
  
"We can only hope for now . The answer will have to wait," she said in a monotone voice looking of to the side her thoughts dwelling on the matters that clouded her head.  
  
Gourd pulled him self up in his chair and looked up to the sky. This case was the oddest they had ever gotten. Not only did he have trouble comprehending what was troubling the Ul Copts neither could Mina. But he couldn't help felling that there was something wrong, something eerie about this case. It seemed wherever he went Gourd seemed to be turning his head over his shoulder. Gourd had never been superstitious or paranoid even if they did live in a rough part of town. He knew his size kept most pickpockets and ruffians away. Mina on the other hand was the one he was supposed to look after.  
  
Mina pulled her jacket from where it had been sitting, on the back of her chair, and tossed it over her arm. Gourd seemed off into another zoning session of his. She shook her head even at the most dangerous situations of there he always seemed to keep a carefree look about him and his attitude. Mina smiled maybe that's why she hung around him so much she felt more comfortable, even if she could take out those jerks from off the streets who thought she was weak and could be mugged.  
  
"Madame," said a voice in her ear so she jumped out of her thought. "You do not have to worry about paying the bill. The woman who was sitting with you earlier has paid," the waiter said overlooking Mina as if he never expected her to be able to afford a place like this in her dreams.  
  
"Thank you for informing me. My partner and I will be leaving now back to our office, have a tip," she said smugly flipping a coin up into the air that the waiter caught with much speed like a mouse, a rat would gather his food for the day. He looked to Mina then with an expression of surprise turned to hatred he slinked off back into the café.  
  
Mina smiling at her daily triumph turned to and looked at Gourd with her hand on her hips she shook her head. She walk over to the table and levitated her knee till it was touching the rim then she gave it a jolt up causing Gourd, who had his chair tilted and was using the table as support, to fall backwards. Gourd and the chair had a nice talk with the floor. Mina strolled over to him and leaned down so her hair was dangling in his face.  
  
"Come on. Let's get back to the office ." Before Mina could finish her sentence Gourd sat right up smacking his forehead right into Mina's.  
  
"Oh sorry," he said smiling a bit rubbing his forehead where they had collided. Gourd went over to pat her shoulder and get up but not realizing that when he went to pat her shoulder she had been facing him and he had ended up patting her chest.  
  
Everyone that was sitting outside on the patio turned their heads after the loud thump they had heard only to see a furious red-head stomping off, her face brighter than her hair cursing as she went, and a large blonde man semi-unconscious sprawled on the ground.  
  
***  
  
Carla looked out the window longingly as she passed the villagers in the market. No of them seemed to be aware of her gazing. The carriage hit another bump and she was sent into the air a few inches only to land back on the sat seats.  
  
Mills eye's rested on Carla, she seemed troubled. No doubt with all this death in her life it must be troubling her out of her mind. He was on the opposite side of the coach from her. Mills moved closer so there knees were touching, this brought Carla out of her troubled thoughts. He clasped her hands in his and held them.  
  
"Don't worry Carla dear. Everything will be all right. There is no needing of Miss Inverse to interfere we already have someone ."  
  
"But Mills . You know I can't stand him, there's something eerie about him and he's a big jerk!" She pleaded hoping the Mills would give in.  
  
Mills stare became more of an angered and stern instead of his kind and gentle one.  
  
"Our detective is a very highly educated man and well respected in his line of work. I trust him with my life, you should learn to respect him," Mills began to speak more tranquilly now taking his hand out and placing it on Carla's cheek. "Please understand this is for your well-being only." Carla turned her head away and shut her eyes, looking quite tart, causing Mills to sigh.  
  
He leaned back letting his back sink into the cushioned seat. He prayed silently for Carla's approval of their protector . and ally.  
  
***  
  
Glasses rang out as they where clinked together, the contents slopping out over the rims of the mugs.  
  
The bar was a bit rowdy tonight.  
  
Mina slid down into a stool at the bar. She looked over her shoulder to see Gourd sit himself down at a circular table. Mina, same as her companion, was now dressed in a new garb as not to stand out . to much.  
  
"I like the hat, Miss. It's very worn looking," said a childish voice from her right.  
  
"That's the point Frenz. I'm glad it's apparently worked," Mina said pulling the hat off her head with gloved hands the running her hands through her hair then placing the cap back on.  
  
"I might add that your whole costume is very authentic."  
  
"Keep it down. I'm trying not to get any attention."  
  
"Oh, sorry Miss. You must be on a case the, right?"  
  
"You got it kid, but of course you knew that. You cease to amaze me why you ask questions to what you know the answer to," Mina said hoping to maybe learn his secret. She looked to the young boy sitting beside her but his ocean like eyes didn't' say anything. Mina just ruffled his hair and leaned back.  
  
The musicians that were on a momentary break started up again, letting a jazzy sound illuminate the bar. Mina tapped her finger to the beat on the counter as the bartender made his way to her and the dark haired child. He was a fairly large man who had a small spot of hair on the top and small mustache. He was wiping the inside of a bottle with his apron as he placed him self in front of the two.  
  
"How can I 'elp ya sir," he asked in his deep voice, that held a thick accent, addressing Mina. A vein appeared on her temple but she held her anger in very well.  
  
"Two pints, sir," replied Frenz before Mina could say anything. The bartender looked to his right to see a young boy looking right back at him.  
  
"Dun ya think yer a young 'un to have a pint," the bartender said his belly rolling with his laughter. Frenz smirked as he flipped three gold coins onto the counter. This stopped the man's laughter. He eyed the coins and picked them up with his free hand. After examining them and biting them to see if they were true to their appearance, he pocketed the coins.  
  
"What will you be liking too sirs?"  
  
"So Miss, did you come by to ask any questions or for a drink," the dark haired child asked swishing his large mug before drinking, his eyes still on Mina. Mina waited before answering. She tipped the top of her mug to her lips but not drinking any. She knew she had to watch how she worded her sentence or Frenz would twist it and take them off topic. Mina couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, "Mina said he voice dropping to a whisper, but Frenz didn't lean closer, "I'm on a serious case. The Ul Copt's have employed us for this one. The thing is that so far all their deaths have been very odd, and they all seem to have anemic symptoms, but it's not. I'm pretty bent on them being poisoned by another visiting family member. But we have no proof so far. Have you heard anything about this spreading throughout the town?"  
  
Frenz tapped his chin with his finger. His eyes were closed, as Mina raised her eyebrows looking at him for an answer or a riddle.  
  
"Well Miss, I did hear some rumors spreading around. I didn't pay much attention to them, but I think they said something about a great number of people have been getting sick and dieing lately. That may confuse your case but that's all I got," Frenz said swinging his legs in his stool. He smiled at Mina.  
  
Mina was concentrating on what he had just said; maybe she was wrong about Mills then. He couldn't be poisoning everyone . This was too confusing. Mina racked her brain trying to get some space to use some common sense in all of this. She was just about to turn to ask Frenz another question when a chair flew past her head. Mina ducked just in time.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea," Mina yelled out then sighed. A brawl had started at the other side of the bar; most likely someone was cheating on a card game. The bar door opened letting a gust of wind pass through the bar like a fog. Mina shivered as the cold air pricked her skin. She turned to ask Frenz another question only to find an empty stool. Mina got up from her chair leaving a tip right by her glass. Mina had her hand on the door when she realized that Gourd was still here . somewhere. Spinning around Mina's eyes fell right on Gourd's table.  
  
It was surrounded by a group of card players and girls, Mina's eyes twitched.  
  
"Well I think I win fellas," said the skeletal looking man as he placed his cards down on the table. The other around the table groaned as the man greedily bent over with his spindly arms and dragged the coins to him. Gourd looked at the other guy's hand and scratched his head.  
  
"I was sure . oh well good game," he said kindly holding out his hand. The man, still clutching his won coins, suspiciously glanced at Gourd before sticking his bony hand out to shake. The girls sitting around Gourd smiled.  
  
"Isn't he such a gentleman," they whispered to one another edging closer to Gourd. The other men gave there silent death wishes to him. As soon as Gourd grasped the man's hand he gave it a whole heartedly shake causing the hidden cards that had been in the man's sleeve to fall out across the table.  
  
"It's not nice to cheat," Gourd said letting go of the cheater's hand. The man had a look of terror on his face as the other three men turned to glance at him. He gulped and stood up out of his chair.  
  
"N-now it's not what you think . I needed that money to feed my family," he said trying to sneak away from the table his beady eyes bouncing around in his sockets trying to find an escape. The other men weren't too happy none the less to see they had been cheated. Each of them towered in height over the shriveling man.  
  
Gourd sighed as the three men pounced on the bony man. Gourd pushed back his chair and was about to help the man before he was brutally beaten when a powerful smack on the back of his head sent him face first into the table.  
  
"Gourd you idiot!! I said to stay low, not to get into a fight!" Mina scolded looking down at him. Most of the girls who had been surrounding the table had now backed off staring unbelievably at this person.  
  
"Uhhh," was the only sound that Gourd could make out now at his unconscious state. Mina, shaking her head in disapproval, walked over to him and clutched the back of his collar. Mina looked at his face, but he was completely out of it. One eye was open and his mouth was open and he was drooling.  
  
"Way to make a mess of your self," Mina thought as she trudges over to his feet and picked both of them up under her arms and turned around. The girls from the card table watched as the red-head man drag away the blonde hair man behind her by his feet.  
  
By now the bar was in up-most state of chaos. As soon as that man had been attacked some stuff had been thrown around and hitting other tables. Like a chain link reaction it was a complete brawl fest. Even the musicians had stopped playing and were retreating using their instruments as shields or weapons if a drunken man decided to start a fight. The Guard would be here soon to clean things up and it would be better no to get caught up because they knew Mina's face. Mina walked normally as if nothing were much happening, she knew when to duck or side step and thus so far resulting her not getting hit by anything yet. Though Gourd was less unfortunate, being dragged behind and being as tall as he was, he occasionally was stepped on or got hit by a falling object. This was saying much because these people weren't exactly stepping lightly to avoid stepping on Gourd or just tossing chairs or glasses lightly. But Mina was confident with Gourd's stamina for staying asleep through this even though it would probably hurt in the morning. The door was in plain sight and Mina was determined to reach it, just as she was two steps and drags away a large hand clasped on her shoulder. Letting out an exasperated sigh Mina dropped Gourd's legs and turned around.  
  
"Dun think you'llsssh bee going with outs without a fights," the broad but drunk man said. Mina lifted her hand up, in the process knocking his hand over from her shoulder, and wiped the spit from her cheek.  
  
"Disgusting," was all Mina had to say to infuriate the drunk to the brink of exploding. Mina was able to duck swiftly and nimbly as he try a sloppy punch only staggering forward. Sticking out her foot Mina was very successful in her tripping. The man fell face first into the floor. Next to the large thud there was a resounding crack in the floor. Mina rolled her eyes and was about to lean down to pick up Gourd's feet when a large fist came out from the left. Mina only had time to duck but she still felt more so or less pain when the person's knuckles skimmed the top of her head and fell on top of her knocking the wind out of her. She tired to squirm and kick her way out but the lack of air was her first concern. Her eyes widen as she could not longer feel anything in her left leg. Mina cursed as she beat on the unconscious man's chest. She needed to get out .  
  
"I don't want it to end like this! God . this is completely idiocy. Calm down Mina think, just need to call out for Gourd and everything should be all right," Mina's thoughts were soon ceased as the burly man was flung off of her. With a relived sigh Mina shut her eyes. "Thanks Gourd I thought you'd never come."  
  
The hideously loud breath made Mina groaned as she opened her eyes to see the hideous reality, which grew louder every second. Mina painfully rolled to her side quickly as a loud stepping sound was heard right next to were she just was. She sighed and steadies her self about to take a jump up. When a large sharp pain shot through her left leg she had to grab onto the upturned chair next to her so she didn't land back on the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell!" was all Mina was able to murmur. The sound of a sword being un-sheathed made her cringe; this was going to be a painful night. Just as Mina looked up she saw the man's figure crumple to the ground. About to question what was going on Mina's felt a powerful force wrap around her waist and pull her back. Her first thoughts were it was Gourd then when she opened her eyes Mina gave a gasp that only gave her a sharp pain in her lungs.  
  
Everything around Mina was black. It was like a dark mist blanketed her. Mina tired to shout out to her partner but her voice seemed to be trapped by the thick fog that encircled her. Mina lifted her arm out to grab a hold of something but it was like grabbing the fog, then she realized something her leg was fine now there was no more pain, as she noticed that a slow hum began to fill her eyes calming her. Washing completely over her Mina struggled to keep her eyes opened but knew it was better to not fight. Just to fall asleep and relax.  
  
A quick breath of cold musty air made Mina fling here eyes open wide. Turning about quickly Mina saw the cracked, damp coble stone at her feet and the closed shops at her side and the Tavern in front of her and the black midnight sky speckled with stars above her. All Mina could do was stand there mouth agape and eyes bobbing around. She jumped as a hand clapped down on her shoulder. After what happened the first time Mina turned around with a balled fist and let her arm shoot out into the persons' face. Opening her eyes Mina bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Gourd! What are you .? This is really weird, uhhh Gourd are you ok? Sorry about that, you just startled me," Mina ran over to Gourd and kneeled down beside him. She rolled her eyes as Gourd sat up rubbing his head with on hand.  
  
"I'll remember not to do that again," was all he said smiling at Mina. Mina smiled back a tint of red crawled onto her face. She noticed this but it was better not to make a commotion of it. Standing up she held out her hand which Gourd took standing up.  
  
"Hey Gourd?"  
  
"Yeah Mina?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Let's go home it's late."  
  
"Ok Mina."  
  
Frenz swung his feet back and forth from the building across the street. He watched as the two detectives walked out from the human eye's view. A twisted smirk appeared on his face. Then his innocent face mask came back into effect as he looked around for any onlookers. Frenz grasped onto the ankle of the body that was lying lifelessly next to him. Looking at it he smiled sweetly.  
  
"Now it wouldn't be any use having her die yet would it? Thanks for the talk though it was great getting to know you," he told the limp body. "But now it's time you go I have other things to do." Standing up still holding the ankle he dragged the body till it was dangling off the ledge. Staring at his victim's face, Frenz tilted his head and giggled.  
  
Frenz turned and walked away as he heard shouts and yells from the Tavern across the street. The he walked off into the shadows letting the people of the inn to find a child's body in a mangled heap on the ground.  
  
***  
  
Boo: Bonjourno, it's been a while . I mean a really long time now since I've updated but I'm not dead so don't worry. Sorry for the late updates I'll try to keep them closer together . but anyways. Hopefully somebody know what's going on, I don't want to have lost my readers. And you Slothy Shh cause you know. 


End file.
